


nothing's gonna stop me

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first time nico and jenson get drunk together. bahrain 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing's gonna stop me

Jenson remembers seeing Nico around before this. Barcelona 1998 when Nico was just a child, then at Jerez in 2003 when Nico had been testing for Williams and Nico had brushed past him, golden haired beauty in the paddock shining brighter than the sun and only eighteen, so young, far too young. Then later on Nico had turned to look at him and Jenson had stared, lump in his throat as Nico swiped his tongue slowly over his lower lip and smirked afterwards, satisfied that Jenson had been watching him. At the hotel Nico had stayed close to his father, and Jenson knew that he could not approach him then.

Now here they are in Bahrain, and Nico is even more beautiful than before, golden hair curling upwards above his collar with a lovely flush in his cheeks. His eyes gleam in the low light and he has a flute of champagne in his hand and well, Jenson supposes that twenty is old enough now. It is not as if he is corrupting a young waif and dragging him down to hell, although he might as well be, what with how Nico giggles and knocks against him as he downs more and more champagne.

'I'm not drunk,' Nico says, wagging a finger at Jenson. 'You might be though.'

Jenson laughs. He is only on his third bottle of beer, careful not to drink too much because he knows that he is pretty much a lightweight. Nico, on the other hand, has been drinking champagne and vodka and well, he ought to celebrate because it is points on his first race, as well as the title of being the youngest to set a fastest lap during a grand prix. 'I'm not,' he says, and Nico leans closer.

'Really?' Nico asks. His shirt is undone to the third button and his exposed skin looks so tempting, so, so tempting.

'Yeah,' Jenson replies, nodding. He looks at Nico, mouth dry as Nico finishes his drink.

'I don't believe you,' Nico says. He hooks a finger in the belt loop of Jenson's jeans, pulling Jenson in. 'Your room. Now.'

'Forward, aren't we,' Jenson murmurs, and Nico grins. It is that same grin from Jerez, filled with satisfaction but there is something else in Nico's eyes, something almost predatory and yes, Jenson likes what he is seeing.

'Well?'

This is how Nico ends up in Jenson's room, half-naked in Jenson's lap, placing sloppy kisses all over Jenson's lips, chin and neck. 'Want you,' he slurs, rolling his hips against Jenson, and Jenson laughs shakily, shifting on the bed so that he is in a more comfortable position.

'I don't think...' Jenson begins, but the words die in his throat when he realises that Nico has fallen asleep, face buried where his shoulder meets his neck. 'Nico?' he asks softly, but Nico does not stir. So he lies back, pulling Nico down with him on to the bed. He yanks the comforter out from below him, and somehow manages to cover the both of them with it.

'Jensonnnnn,' Nico murmurs in his sleep, shifting so that he is able to snuggle closer to Jenson.

In the morning, Jenson will figure out how to deal with the blonde beauty he has in his bed. Sure, he had taken notice of him, read about his exploits in GP2 and he had been happy to learn that he would be taking the Williams seat when he had left for Honda. And well, there is also how he is fascinated by Nico's physical beauty, and some part of him almost feels guilty for wanting Nico because he is pretty much the baby of the paddock. Then again, Nico had been the one coming on to him, although that does little to make Jenson feel better.

But well, that is a matter for the morning. For now, Jenson is content to have Nico in his arms as he falls asleep.


End file.
